


Queer Concerns

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bisexual Eliot, Bisexual Hardison, Bisexual Parker, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, M/M, yes Parker straight people exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “What are you so worried about?” Parker asked, the instant he was gone.“Look, I don’t think Eliot’s... you know?”“Eliot’s not what?”He swallowed. “Gay, Parker. I don’t think he’s gay.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: we change together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	Queer Concerns

Parker was in a mood the likes of which Hardison was pretty sure he had never seen, except when she was hyped up on tons of chocolate or 72 hours into staying awake.

“It’s perfect!” She said, from her upside down perch on the support beam in the back of the brewpub.

Hardison sat beneath her, mindlessly working on some new false IDs, as they had been running on low supply for a while. “Babe, I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Eliot!”

That had been the only word of her rambling that he had actually understood, so that didn’t narrow it down at all.

“What about Eliot?” He asked, softly and slowly.

“Sophie says I’m in love with him,” she said, “same way I love you.”

Hardison knew she wasn’t  _trying_ to make him jealous. Hell, he wasn’t a very jealous person at all. But even he felt a tinge of it.

“And  _you’re_ obviously in love with him,” she continued.

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Well, you are. Yesterday you said he smells like home.”

“Only cause he’s always doing the cooking for us.”

Parker dropped to the ground, sitting beside him. “Come on. We love him. We should find out if he loves us.”

“One problem. Eliot’s not...”

“Not what?”

Eliot had feelings for Parker, Hardison knew that. He had seen the way Eliot looked at her, not often, but sometimes in his weakest, softest moments, he would look at her and it was obvious. He wasn’t a jealous man. But even if Parker and Eliot loved each other, it would always be Parker and Eliot, Parker and Hardison. Because Eliot wasn’t...

“It can’t hurt to try,” she said. “The worst thing that’ll happen is he’ll sulk for a few days.”

That was eons better than the worst case scenarios Hardison was busy imagining. So busy, in fact, he hardly registered Eliot’s entrance.

“Hey, I’m making lunch. You two hungry?”

“I think we’re good,” Hardison said, desperately trying to get Eliot to leave before Parker could say anything.

“Oh hell no,” he said.

It took Hardison a moment to realize he was looking at the ID open on his computer.

“You are not calling me Algernon,” Eliot said. “Change it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hardison said.

“What are you so worried about?” Parker asked, the instant he was gone.

“Look, I don’t think Eliot’s... you know?”

“Eliot’s not what?”

He swallowed. “Gay, Parker. I don’t think he’s gay.”

She snorted. “Of course not. We know he likes girls.”

“I mean, I don’t think he’s queer. I think he  _only_ likes girls.”

“That’s a thing?”

Hardison laughed. “Yes, Parker, straight people exist.”

“Well, I’ll ask him.” She darted out the doors towards the brewpub.

Hardison moved after her, but she was already in the kitchen by the time he left the back room.

“Get the hell off the counter, Parker,” Eliot growled.

Hardison couldn’t see them, but he could picture their faces: Parker, silly and smiling, Eliot, faking annoyance as he grumbled.

“Are you gay?” She asked, sounding to be chewing something.

“No,” Eliot said, though Hardison couldn’t tell if the annoyance in his tone was because of the question or because she was sitting on the counter and eating his ingredients. “Thought that was obvious.”

“So, you  _only_ like girls?”

“Oh, no,” he sounded surprised. “I’m bisexual. Why are you asking?”

“No reason.” She left the kitchen, a chunk of bread in her mouth.

Hardison sat back down at the table in the back room as Parker grinned.

“Okay,” he said, suddenly full of confidence. “Let’s do this.”

“Ooh!” Parker jumped up. “Ooh! Let’s go steal an Eliot.”

In lieu of a dramatic exit, she plopped down on the table, taking another vicious bite out of the bread she’d stolen.

“I love you,” he said, laughing as he did.

“I know.” She grinned. “Get it? Like Star Wars?”

“I got it, babe. I got it.”

“Think Eliot will like dates where we jump off things?”

“Yes.” Hardison suddenly wondered if he’d made a terrible mistake. He was now outnumbered. “Yes, he would.”


End file.
